


Save me (because I can't save myself)

by ClearRx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearRx/pseuds/ClearRx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non decides it's time to deal with Supergirl once and for all, by kidnapping the people she cares about. Or, that time that Alex and Cat got stuck in a warehouse together and became bffs (not).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this turned out completely different from what I initially planned....It was supposed to be super serious and angsty but then a few sentences in, it devolved into this. Sorrynotsorry. So here you have it! A fic about fun times with Cat and Alex.

Cat’s head was pounding. That was the first thing she noticed when she came to. The second thing, much more alarming than the first was that she was most definitely not at her penthouse, or the office. Cat groaned as she brought a hand to gingerly graze her forehead. When her fingers came away wet with blood, Cat came to the slightly concerning conclusion that her headache was most likely not because she was suffering from a killer hangover, and that she was probably in deep, deep trouble.

With some effort, Cat was able to push herself up into a sitting position, from which she surveyed the area. She was in some type of abandoned warehouse from the looks of it, all unfinished roofs, concrete floors, steel beams and metal drums.

“How the hell did I get here?” Cat muttered under her breath, trying to remember. It only took a minute for the memory to come flooding back, filling her with a sense of dread.

It was Sunday night, and Carter was with his father. Cat hadn’t been looking forward to spending the evening alone in her empty penthouse, so she decided she might as well be productive in her loneliness and try to get some work done at her office. 8 pm on a Sunday night was not what one would call a peak business hour, and her employees apparently all had lives ( _now that was a real shocker_ ), so she’d been alone at the office when the strange man showed up blathering some nonsense about getting rid of Supergirl. He had the gall to kidnap her from her own building, infuriating her to no end.

Cat supposed that it wasn’t as if the outcome would have changed even if someone else had been there. After all, what could Keira, or Witt have done against a super-powered alien? Sure their fashion senses were appalling, each ugly outfit a fresh assault on the eyes, but Cat doubted that her kidnapper would have felt very threatened by their matching sweater sets, as disgusting as that might have been.

Besides, her silly assistant would have probably gotten herself hurt by doing something stupid like sacrificing herself or trying to convince the alien to hold hands and start singing Kumbaya. No, it was probably better that she’d been alone.

Although, if Olsen had been there then he could have called Supergirl. Less than a second later, Cat remembered that the whole point of taking her was to set a trap for Supergirl and went back to feeling glad that no one was with her.

Except, when brown hair and a black uniform caught her eye, Cat realized that while she might have been alone at the office, she was definitely not the only person to be thrown into this pathetic excuse for a warehouse in what was clearly a very low budget kidnapping operation. And as selfish as it might make her, she couldn’t help but feel just a little relieved that she didn’t have to face what was sure to be a very unpleasant ordeal by herself.

Cat crawled over to the prone figure, and after a little struggling was able to turn her over into a face up position. “Crap.” Cat swore as she saw the familiar face.

  
“Okay Scully, time to wake up. Chop chop.” Cat said while shaking the unconscious agent. Vaguely, Cat remembered watching some documentary with Carter that warned against that exact action, but in this case, she was fairly sure that it would not be in either of their interests for Cat to just sit there and wait for the agent to wake up on her own.

Cat glared when her tactic failed and the woman remained unresponsive. For god’s sake, what kind of standards did they have at the FBI or CIA or whatever 3 letter agency it was that Scully had said she worked for? Cat had a head injury and still managed to regain consciousness first.

Renewing her efforts, Cat shook harder and hissed, “If we die here because you refused to wake up from your ill-timed nap, I will come back from the grave to sue your entire agency until Mulder has to live on the streets pushing a shopping cart!”

One moment she’d been leaning over the woman _gently_ encouraging her into wakefulness, the next she was on her back looking up at said woman’s very unhappy expression and raised fist. Cat gave her a withering glare, deciding in that moment that even if they both got out of there alive and unharmed, she was still going to write a scathing exposé on the incompetency of agents from the ABC or whatever it was. Honestly, here she was, an innocent civilian just trying to help and the first thing Scully did when she woke up was threaten her with bodily harm. Some people were just so ungrateful.

 

* * *

 

 

“Crap.” Alex swore, dropping her fist and moving to the side when she realized that the woman she’d been about to punch was none other than Cat Grant. As in her sister’s boss, an award-winning journalist, and CEO of an international media empire, who at the moment still didn’t know that her perky, ordinary assistant was actually Supergirl. And Alex’s sister. Except that would probably change very soon considering their current circumstances. Out of all the people that Non could have taken from CatCo, it had to be Cat Grant, practically the only person that didn’t know Kara’s identity.

On the list of things that Alex Danvers did not want, Cat Grant finding out her sister’s secret identity was pretty much right up at the very top. It would be a complete disaster, no matter how much Kara swore up and down that “Ms. Grant has a lot of integrity”, or “Ms. Grant is amazing and really inspirational”, or “Ms. Grant can jump over the moon and shoots rainbows out of her ass and is a shining paragon of humanity.” Alex might have paraphrased that last one a little bit, but the point was that when it came to Cat Grant, Kara was literally blind. And also maybe a bit of a masochist.

Alex, on the other hand did not have a crush the size of Mount Everest on the woman in front of her, and in her humble opinion, the woman had issues. Like, serious issues, and she wouldn’t trust her with a library card let alone a secret that could ruin her sister’s life forever. A person didn’t get the nickname _Queen of All Media_ by following privacy laws and respecting people’s boundaries.

“If you’re quite done manhandling me, Agent Scully, maybe you can finally start pulling some weight in our escape.” Cat said as she brushed at a spot of blood on her shirt, glaring at Alex as if she were the one to put it there.

“Says the woman who was shaking me like a maraca 2 minutes ago.” Alex muttered under her breath as she glared right back. She woke up thinking she was under attack and reacted perfectly appropriately under the circumstances. “It’s Agent Sheridan, not Scully. I’m surprised you even remember me.”

“How could I forget any of the people that ransacked my office, causing thousands of dollars in damages that I still have not been reimbursed for by the way.”

“We were trying to protect you from Livewire!”

“Something else that your agency managed to fail spectacularly at. Supergirl was the one that saved me from Livewire if you recall. I don’t know what you people were doing but I’m guessing it was as ineffective as your current argument.”

Alex fumed and fought the urge to scream that the only reason Livewire wasn’t currently here trying to electrocute Cat was because the DEO was keeping her contained. Instead, she said, “Okay, why don’t we just put the past behind us for now and focus on getting out of here.”

“Fine.” Cat answered, though her tone of voice implied that it was anything but.

“Fine.” Alex shot back, before walking off to take a closer look at the heavily padlocked door. She counted at least 18 different locks, which seemed kind of redundant when she noticed that the door had also been welded shut. The possibility of them leaving through there was probably very close to zero.

Two hours later, they confirmed and re-confirmed that there were no windows, and no other exits, which meant that the only way out was through the roof that was approximately 8 meters above them. This presented a slight problem since last time she checked, neither her nor Cat Grant could fly.

 _Maybe if Cat had a broomstick_. Alex thought as she glanced at the woman who had spent the last twenty minutes complaining while they searched about her lack of _secret agent skills_ because she couldn’t magically build them a ladder out of nothing. “Well...I’m out of ideas.”

“Shocking. Scully, If I had a nickel for each time you’ve disappointed me I’d have three nickels. And I’ve only met you twice.”

“Which is clearly two times too many.” Alex mumbled, wondering if Kara would mind if she left Cat behind and escaped by herself. Not that she would, or could since she had no escape plan. But it was a nice thought.

“Okay, well why don’t you just sit there and rest, take your time since we have so much of it. There certainly isn’t a homicidal alien who could be back at any moment to murder us.” Cat said, rolling her eyes at Alex before returning her attention to the sealed door. “I, on the other hand will keep looking for a way out. I’m not going to just give up and hope that someone more qualified than you comes along to rescue us.”

“I’m not giving up,” Alex scowled, almost wishing for Non to come back and just get on with it so that she didn’t have to deal with Cat anymore. “I’m thinking.”

“What an accomplishment.”

Alex scowled harder. If they got out of there alive, she was going to have words. With Kara, about how her boss was possibly the worst human being on the planet, with Hank, about how bad the security measures were at the DEO that Non could literally just snatch her from her lab inside the building without raising any alarms, and with Non, who will be in the cell that Astra just vacated last week when she was released into Kara’s custody with only a kryptonite ankle cuff for good behavior.

She was going to have many, many words with Non, and maybe let Astra have words with Non too once Alex told her about Non’s new plan to hurt her beloved niece.

But that was all dependent on Alex and Cat leaving alive.

So Alex sighed and tried to moderate the amount of anger she was feeling before she stood up and went back to searching for an exit. _Hmm...Maybe if they stacked the crates?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex strengthen their sisterly bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented (sorry I didn't reply to anyone, but I promise I read all of them and really appreciated each comment!). I'm so happy that people enjoyed this and wanted this to continue. Unfortunately, real life stuff has been insane in the last month or so, and I'm so bad at writing continuations. I get stuck, or I feel like it's not very good, or it doesn't fit with what I wrote before, even if the story doesn't even have a real plot! BUT. I really did want to add more to this story. Unfortunately, what ended up happening was...NONE OF THE THINGS THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY ASKED FOR OR WANTED BUT OH WELL. In honor of March Madness Crack Week, here is a super short...whatever this is (most likely a disappointment. SORRYNOTSORRY).

“Why don’t you like Cat?” Kara asked during their weekly ritual of television(sometimes of questionable quality) and Chinese.

 

Alex opened her mouth immediately, ready to start listing every single one of that woman’s unsavoury qualities, when she was stopped in her tracks by Kara’s sad, watery eyes looking at her like she was about to kill her... _ugh_. Cat. Instead, this was what came out. “I don’t dislike her. That much. She just has a...difficult personality.” Alex concluded with a cross between a shoulder shrug and a cringe at her white lie. “Plus, we didn’t exactly meet under the best of circumstances.”

 

“Cat does tend to get cranky when she’s stressed. But don’t you see Alex? This is why you need to come to Game Night! So you can see the real Cat Grant. She’s amazing, and caring and sweet and I know you’ll see that if you just give her a chance!”

 

Alex tried not to look too skeptical, but she couldn’t help it if the first thought through her head was that she’s had enough of the real Cat Grant for several lifetimes. She still has nightmares about the warehouse incident, when she and Cat were forced into close proximity for 7 long, agonizing hours, during which Cat had slowly sapped her of her strength, sanity, and general will to live.

 

Since then, Alex took steps to avoid all situations that might put her into contact with Kara’s evil boss _._ So far, she’d been successful, outside of one unavoidable incident when Livewire managed to escape after the device keeping her contained malfunctioned.

 

“Astra and J’onn are both going to be there! Please Alex? I just want one night, surrounded by the people I care about. And Siobhan.” Kara’s puppy dog look flickered briefly as she muttered the last part under her breath, but then she blinked and it was back in full force as she stared imploringly at Alex.

 

Alex blinked, wondering if she’d misheard. “Did you just say Siobhan? As in that assistant Cat hired to replace you, whom you _hate,_ and probably hates you since you got her fired after she tried to betray CatCo? Kara are you out of your mind? Why would you invite her to your home, with Astra and J’onn there no less?” Alex started off speaking slowly, but it wasn’t long before she was in the middle of a full-blown rant. Why was her baby sister so careless? All of Kara’s friends, at least half her enemies and even a handful of strangers on the street knew about her secret identity. “Do you realize that if anything went wrong, all of our covers could be blown?”

 

Wait a minute. Alex paused, a sense of dread filling her as her eyes narrowed. “Kara. Please tell me she doesn’t already know.”

 

“Of course not!” Kara sounded indignant for all of one second, before she wilted under the force of Alex’s glare. Her track record was kind of awful when it came to keeping her secret identity...well, a secret. “It’s just that Winn and Siobhan are getting pretty serious, and he wants us all to bury the hatchet so he asked if he could bring her to game night. I’m willing to try, because I know how hard it is when your friends and family aren’t on good terms with the person you love.” Kara answered, making sure to sound just a little bit melancholy at the end as she once again turned her doe eyes on Alex.

 

Alex rubbed at her forehead and wished for alcohol. “Goddammit Kara, I know what you’re trying to do, and it’s not going to work!”

 

“You’re right Alex. I shouldn’t have said yes to Winn’s request, and it’s completely unfair of me to force you to spend time with Cat.” Kara just looked sadder.

 

Alex managed to hold out for almost another 4 seconds, a new record. Then she caved like a failed souffle. “Okay fine, I’ll go to your game night, but _only_ to keep an eye on Siobhan.” Alex tried to at least sound stern, so Kara knew that she was not happy about this. “Knowing your friends, J’onn’s probably going to need backup to keep things from getting too crazy. I can’t believe he agreed to spend an entire evening with both Cat Grant and Cat Grant _Lite_.”

 

“Yeah, about that…” Kara trailed off, suddenly twitching like an anxiety-ridden squirrel.

 

“You told him, right?”

 

Silence.

 

“Right?!” Alex repeated, at a higher pitch and volume, immediately at high alert.

 

“Pfffft, t-totally. Of course I told him!” Kara giggled nervously and reached up to adjust her glasses. “Yes! Why would you even ask that, I mean, that’s such a, silly...question. Ahem.”

 

“Oh my god. He doesn’t know.” Alex saw through the lie instantly. But to be fair, Alex had eyes _and_ ears, and  Kara’s pathetic attempt wouldn’t have fooled even the most gullible of old ladies.

 

Recognizing that Alex wasn’t buying any of it, Kara quickly gave up the ruse. “No, he does not. Yet. He may be under the impression that it’s just going to be dinner with you, me and Astra.”

Kara at least had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. “If I asked, he wouldn’t even have considered it! He thinks I take too many risks, and that my opinion of Cat is biased. Hah. Can you believe that?” Kara scoffed, but quickly schooled her expression when she saw that Alex was not amused. “You’re a neutral party! I thought you’d have a better chance at convincing him.” Kara spoke the last sentence slowly and stood up from the couch she’d been sitting on.

 

 _Oh, no way. She was most definitely NOT a neutral party. The amount of negative feelings she had towards Cat could fill the Titantic._ “Kara, no.” Too late, Alex realized that her sweet, innocent, manipulative baby-sister had set her up.

 

“I guess he’ll just find out when he shows up tomorrow night. It’s better to ask for forgiveness than permission, right?”

 

“No, that’s a terrible idea!”

 

“Okay, so it’s agreed. You’ll tell J’onn. Thanks Alex, I love you!”

 

“What? No, Kara! I am not doing your dirty work for you!”

 

“I think I hear someone in trouble, gotta go.” Kara blurted as she started backing away toward the window. “I really really appreciate this Alex, you’re the best big sister ever.” _Whoosh_.

 

 _Annnnd there she goes._ “I hate you!” Alex shouted to the empty air, knowing that Kara could still hear her.

 

Alex stood in Kara’s apartment alone, trying to process the events that occurred. Apparently, Kara had learned some new tricks, and Alex knew exactly who to blame.

 

_Strike 237 for Cat Grant._

 

\-------------

 

That was how Alex found herself at the DEO the next morning, questioning all of her life decisions as she tried to tell J’onn that:

 

  1. Game Night was the greatest thing since the invention of indoor plumbing,
  2. Cat Grant is actually a very pleasant person to spend time with.
  3. Kara and her Super Squad could handle Siobhan’s presence for a few hours without spilling government secrets.



 

Needless to say, J’onn did not find any of her points particularly convincing.


End file.
